Lost sayian
by Saya-Girl
Summary: Gohan was raised in a orphainage for ten years. Enter yamaha, a parent to be when he finds his friends child. What will happen to the duo


Lost sayian

Ch.1 the beginning

A 10 year old sat in the window of an old orphanage. He had a scar across his left eye and a sorrowful look on his face, but he knew his parents had died when he was born. This child also had a tail which was wrapped around his legs that were drown up to his chin. He knew his parents were dead and their friends didn't know about him. He had been ridiculed by the other boys in the dorm the social workers brought him to as a baby. He was going to be freed at 18 into the streets. He was dreading that day and what he might have to do to earn money. His name was Son Gohan, and this was how fate changed his life.

Son Gohan had just woken up to the owner of the orphanage yelling a wakeup call. "Get up maggots. We have a lot to do today. We also have a couple people coming looking for a child to take to a new home." Gohan sighed as he heard this. No parent wanted a tailed child. He had to deal with the fact that he would never get a nice home. He got dressed and ate breakfast, then the chore of washing the floor.

"Give it to weirdo. He always does it." one boy said while some others held Gohan on his knees. Then he was let go and began scrubbing the floor. An hour later, he was done and he was to get lunch (which never happened). A man came into the mass of children and got a glimpse of him and glared at the owner. "Why is this child not feed, are you so incompetent." The man with long spiky hair and several scars said. He was alone, which meant he was single and trying to get a heir.

"He can handle it. He has been here since he was born. His parents died 10 years ago." Mrs. Otto, the owner said. The man looked at the food already eaten and saw only the scraps that the child under question was eating while the others sneered at him. "Who were the boy's parents? "Asked the scared adult.

"They are the late Son Goku and his bride. He died of poison and woman died in prison giving him life. He was brought here ever since." The owner said in a dismissive tone which aggravated the baseball player and earth's defender Yamaha.

Yamcha POV

I just found out that Goku had been killed to where he could not come back and he had left a child in his wake. I looked back to Gohan as Mrs. Otto went to Gohan and told him to clean the dishes or else. I was pissed enough to kill. Goku was dead and no one cared about his child to take him, and all probably because he was a freak.

"I'll adopt Gohan. I was friends with Goku and he would have wanted his friends to care for him." for the first time Gohan met my eyes. His face was scared like mine on the left eye and he had dirty bandages on his left hand. His eyes showed trepidation and fear. He tried to stack the lunch dishes but was not having success.

"Only after this brat cleans after lunch and we do a background check."Mrs. Otto said then glared at Gohan "and if lunch is not cleaned up when I get back, you'll be sorry, boy."

"He can't, don't you see his hand. He can't put weight on it. Gohan, just wait for me to return and if you still want to do it, then I'll help. Ok?" I asked the fearful boy who Just nodded.

Gohan POV

I look at the retreating figure of my dad's friend and gasped for breath. He was going to take me away, away from this and give me a new life, a better life. I had broken my knuckles three weeks ago and they had not healed properly. The same was with my left ankle, both injures would not heal properly. He smiled as he sat and waited. It only took an hour but a smiling Yamaha came out.

"Let me see your hand. It looks painful. And I saw you limping. Did you receive these injuries from Mrs. Otto, or the other kids?" Yamaha asked kneeling and taking my wrist I n his larger hand. He looked at the bandages and glared at the door to the offices.

"I received my injures in a beating by Mrs. Otto. I was supposed to clean up dinner one evening and she thought I wasn't going fast enough, so she beat me. These bandages came from the trash from the hospital. I didn't have a choice. I had to brace the bones the best I could." I started then was stopped by a hand and a kind hug to him. I wrapped my arms around the man and cried for all ten years of my short life. I noticed him stand with me in his arms and walk out to his car. I sat in the car in awe.

"This is a shock to learn that my friend had a kid. I'm sorry that you can't get to know how much of a hero your dad was. I won't ever abuse you, ever. I'm bringing you to the hospital to see if we can't get those breaks taken care of. By the way if you watched baseball, then I'm Yamaha the bandit. "All I could do was sit there in awe as he admitted that I would never want for anything again.

"Will I be able to eat those stadium hot dogs during your games, Yamaha?" I asked in a hopeful manner. My new parent looked at me with a wide grin." Of course. But answer one thing for me. You must be starving for some real cooking, so my question is, do you have your father's appetite?"

"Yeah, I was famous for always sneaking food. I am starving, I had very little to eat today." I admitted with a loud grumble of my stomach.

"Hahahahahah. Ok, let's go to a buffet and order two lunches. Then we'll have a large meal. I know your fathers appetite and it was horrendous. But I have the money, so let's go." and so they went to Whataburger and ordered 100 burgers and Gohan ate all but three(which Yamaha ate). "Well Gohan it looks like I have to introduce you to everyone. Vegeta came here in peace and he had a son with one of my ex's, but first it's time to introduce you to my baseball team. I have to be at practice tomorrow and I don't want you home alone. Will you be alright with that?"

Normal POV

"I'm alright with that. I always wanted to learn a sport." Gohan stated with a gleam in his eyes. 'He has hope for a better life' Yamaha thought with a smile.

"Would you like to learn how to fight like your old man?" Yamaha asked Gohan and he smiled at the excited twitching back and forth of Gohan's tail. "I can arrange that. Master Roshie I think would be willing to take you in. You dad learned from a lot in his travels and learned a lot of techniques."

"I want to learn the way my dad learned. But not on my own."Gohan said as he sunk in the plush seat the sports car had.


End file.
